Smashed, Again
by BatteredChild
Summary: Buffy and Spike get drunk together. Set during season 6, sometime after Life Serial. One-shot, Spuffy, for LJ's 30 wounds


_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Spike or anything else from the Buffyverse, it all belongs to Joss Whedon etc_

_AN: Written for LJ's 30 wounds, prompt #29 Drunken Brawl, though I'm afraid my brawl kinda sucks cause I can't write fight scenes. Also, this is a one-shot, I have no plans for writing more of this fic. _

**Smashed, Again**

She knew that she really shouldn't have been doing this but what was the harm in having a few drinks anyway?

The night wasn't going as planned that, much she was sure of. Buffy had gone to Spike's crypt to get some information, and possibly a little of something else from the vampire. He had offered her a drink and at first she had hesitated, remembering what had happened a few weeks ago when she decided that it would be a good idea to get completely smashed, but eventually she decided that one drink wouldn't hurt.

Of course one drink had turned into two, and so on, and now she was feeling just a little inebriated. Though being drunk as she was Buffy wasn't particularly in the mood to care about that.

Xxx

Spike attempted to light a cigarette, but so far wasn't having any luck doing so. Buffy watched as he tried to get the lighter to work and burst out laughing when he finally managed to get a flame, only to have it go out before he made it to lighting his smoke.

"It's not bloody funny!" he growled, throwing the lighter across the room.

"Ah, yeah it is," Buffy managed to gasp out between giggles.

Spike looked at her strangely for a moment before smirking. "You're drunk slayer!" he crowed.

Buffy looked affronted at the suggestion that she was drunk. "Am not Spike, you stupid vampire…guy."

"Oh you wound me with your mighty words," he managed to keep a straight face for about a minute before he started to laugh, Buffy joining in a moment later, forgetting what she had been mad about to begin with.

"Hey Spike?" Buffy said, when their laughter finally subsided.

He quirked an eyebrow in answer.

"You're not gonna go play kitten poker again, are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, no kitten poker tonight."

"Oh wait, of course not, they all know you cheat now, and you wouldn't want another kitty debt."

"Course not, plus they'd never let me play if you were with me, you'd free the bloody kittens again."

"Yeah well they are pretty lame as far as currency goes."

Somehow they had wound up sitting next to each other and after a long moment of silence Buffy found herself kissing Spike. Finally pulling away due to Buffy's need for oxygen they sat in silence once more.

"So," Spike started.

"Yeah, so," she paused, waiting to see if Spike would speak. "Well this sucks. You got anything more to drink?"

Spike nodded, getting up from his place beside Buffy and retrieving a nearly empty bottle of vodka. "Looks like that's it love. Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

She got up and snatched the bottle, quickly pouring them each a shot and downing hers, gagging at the taste. Spike shrugged and drank his shot, taking the bottle back and refilling the shot glasses again. A few shots later the bottle was empty and Buffy looked at the bottle longingly.

"Why are you here anyway Buffy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after last time I thought you'd sworn off the drink, especially drinking with me."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few minutes before shrugging noncommittally. "I know, but I guess I just wanted to get away from everybody and I suppose you're not too bad, especially when I'm drunk."

"Gee thanks a lot. Good to know I mean so much to you."

"Well I'm not about to go proclaiming my undying love for-" she stopped as if realising what she was saying and looked almost apologetic towards the vampire. "Hey, weren't we gonna get out of here?" she decided that a change in subject was in order, and if said change involved a plan to get more alcohol, even better.

"So we were. Come on then," he held out a hand to her and she took it after a brief moments hesitation.

Xxx

Before too long they were at another seedy bad, though a different one to the last time they had gone out drinking.

"Oh, another of your hang outs Spike?"

"You said you wanted a drink, and I thought it best if we came somewhere none of your friends were likely to frequent."

"Good point," she conceded.

They were up to the bar, Spike ordering their drinks and sat at a corner table. Their conversation got louder and more obscure the longer they stayed, though eventually something had to give, and they had both known it.

A rather large demon had come up to their table, grabbing Spike and pulling him bodily from his seat.

"What the bloody hell-" he started before he was slammed through their table.

Buffy scrambled out of the way and glared between the demon and Spike.

"Anyone care to explain?"

The demon turned to her and snarled, "Slayer."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she tried to stand a little straighter, but instead nearly managed to fall over, righting herself just in time.

Spike had gotten up by this time and stood beside her. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled at the demon that had attacked him.

"You bring her here and expect that nobody will have anything to say about it?" it growled.

"Oi! We're not doing you any harm, just sitting here having a drink. You're the bloody wanker that decided to start trouble."

Buffy looked between the two before shrugging. "Hey, if you have such a problem with my being here, how about you take it up with me?"

The demon didn't reply, instead it charged at her, growling and rammed her into the wall. Buffy grunted, pushing the demon back away from her, hoping that Spike would help her out sometime soon. Just at that moment Spike grabbed the demon's shoulder and pulled it off her, holding it back.

"Come and help me, we have the slayer in our domain as well as her pet vampire!" the other demon's and vampire's scattered throughout the bar almost looked as if they wanted to do just that, but only one other, a vampire, actually came forward willing to join the fight.

Despite being quite drunk both Buffy and Spike's instincts kicked in and they teamed up against the demon that picked the fight and the vamp who had joined in.

Buffy and Spike stood back to back and the slayer took the time to glance back at Spike saying only, "So much for my rule of no pub brawls."

"Come on pet, this is what it's all about!"

The fight didn't last very long, both slayer and vampire sobering up after the first couple of hits they received, and they soon had the upper hand being used to fighting together, unlike their opponents. The vampire was quickly staked, though Buffy had managed to miss the heart at her first shot at him, and Spike managed to snap the demon's neck soon after.

The pair stood there panting and disheveled, but soon turned to each other and smirked. "Well that was…interesting," Buffy said.

"Yeah, you're first pub fight," he snorted.

They turned in sync when they felt a hand tap each of them on the shoulder, only to be faced with the owner of the bar, a human with his fair share of battle scars. "You two, out. And don't bother coming back," he pointed at the door and Buffy shrugged heading towards it.

Spike hung back, trying to argue with the owner. "Come on! This is so not our fault. The big guy started it!"

"Yeah well you finished it, and now I gotta deal with it!"

"Come on Spike," Buffy called over her shoulder. "I'm sure there are plenty of other seedy demon bars you can go to."

"But Buffy!"

"Nuh uh, I already broke my 'no pub brawls' rule once tonight, I'm not doing it again. You start a fight and you're on your own," she turned and walked out the doors, only a slight weave to her steps.

"Like I need your bloody help," he muttered to himself, but followed her nonetheless.

He caught up to her quickly and they headed off in the direction of Spike's crypt in silence. When they finally made it back he led her inside. "So, you stayin?"

She shrugged, "I might as well, Dawn's staying at a friends tonight." She flopped down on his bed and Spike shook his head.

"Makin' yourself comfortable there?"

"Damn straight I am. I'm drunk, I've just been in a pub brawl and I'm tired."

He moved to her side and looked her over. "You hurt at all?"

She nodded slightly, "Nothing huge, just a few scrapes and bruises really." She sat up slightly and kicked off her boots, Spike getting a good look at her face where her hair had fallen back.

"You've got some nasty scratches there on your face."

"I do?" she reached up and touched the indicated area, wincing a little as she did. "Ah well, nothing much I can do about it now."

"True. Though I can think of something else we could do," he said softly, running a hand up her arm.

"We really shouldn't," she started, only to be cut off by Spike pushing her down onto the mattress and practically devouring her mouth. She broke away after a moment and shrugged, "Well, I suppose it can't hurt any."

With that she let herself be carried away by feeling alone, forgetting everything else, just as she wanted.


End file.
